


Unfortunately

by WickedLilThing



Series: Text Messages [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M, Text Messages, Wedding guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedLilThing/pseuds/WickedLilThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and James` text messages after James comes home from a mission.  Q has plans for the weekend he wishes he could get out of and James comes to the rescue.  </p><p>Silly little fic involving these two oblivious dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do you have plans this weekend? -JB

 

 

Unfortunately. -Q

 

Unfortunately?

Working this weekend? -JB

 

I’m not that lucky. -Q

 

Don’t leave me in suspense.

 

I’m going stag to a wedding.

And reminded that I’m the only single sibling.

“Tragically Single”, as Gavin put it.

 

Your brother is a prick.

What about that blond, older man you were dating?

 

No, that didn’t last long.

We only went on 4 dates.

 

What? Why?

 

He was rather boring and we just didn’t have any chemistry.

We didn’t have anything to talk about. I didn’t like him anyways.

I’m doomed to die alone.

 

Oh, well, I didn't like him anyways.

You’ll find someone.

 

But not by Saturday.

What are your plans?

 

Oh, I have tickets to the symphony. My neighbor gave them to me.

She’s going to be away for the weekend on short notice.

 

Ah, well…I’d rather be there than in the

country, alone, at a wedding.

 

Ce la vie.

 

Wendy made me buy a suit.

 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a suit.

I’ll have to bribe Gavin for pictures.

 

I like my cardigans, thank you very much.

 

I know you do but nothing compares to a bespoke suit.

 

No thank you.

 

You can’t skip it?

 

It’s my cousin’s wedding.

 

Is it a close cousin?

 

Not really, but I’m expected to be there.

I can’t skip just because I want to.

It’s a family mile stone, you know.

Or at least that’s what my mother tells me.

 

No, I really wouldn’t know.

Orphan and all that.

 

Oh James, I’m sorry.

I didn’t think.

 

It’s fine.

I’m used to it.

Been one most of my life.

 

Still, I should have thought.

 

When’s the wedding?

 

I’m leaving tonight.

It’s a weekend event.

 

Why don’t I go with you?

 

What? You’d do that?

 

Yes, besides, we haven’t had time together

since I came back from my last mission.

 

You would do that?

I don’t know if I can book another room at

the inn we’re staying in though.

 Wendy booked the whole building.

 

I’m sure we can figure something out.

 

Yes, well…thank you James.

You’ve saved me some misery.

 

You’re welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q arrive at the hotel and James meets Q's favorite cousin, Alice. 
> 
>  Let me know what you think!

The drive took about an hour.  Q thanked James for driving, it was infinitely more pleasant in James’ car than on the train.  They spent most of the time chatting, the radio on low. James knew if Q could read in a car he would be on his laptop working on something or other.

"Thank you, again.  You really saved me.”  Q said as they walked into the quaint little hotel. 

"No worries.  It's nice to get away from the city for once and not worry about getting shot."  James joked and opened the door for the younger man. He wasn’t going to miss seeing the younger man in such a new light. They had been friends for years but had always had their boundaries. This was a rare chance to see another side to his friend he wouldn’t get for a very long time. 

"Don't joke about getting shot.  I don't have time or resources to find a new best friend."  Q replied with a glare.  James just grinned at him. “You’re staying alive. I’ll kill you if you don’t.” 

"Best friend?"  He asked.  

"If you aren't now you well be soon since we're sharing a king size bed for the entire 4 days.”  James raised an eyebrow at him.  This could be interesting. James looked around as Q got the keys to their room. There were people milling about in the lounge who seemed to be guests of the wedding as well. Q came over and handed him his key to their room. “You can back out now.” James shook his head and Q let out the breath he was holding. 

He followed Q to the room on the second floor. It was nice.  Not really something he would have picked.  It looked like something from the cover of one of the interior decorating magazines he always ignored.  

James put his clothes away in the wardrobe.  He turned around and Q had his laptop open.  James rolled his eyes.  He took out the book he was reading and flopped down in the arm chair next to the desk Q was sitting at.  

After about an hour a knock came to the door.  Q didn't make a move to get up so James answered it.  A young brunette woman with curly hair down to her waist stood there holding a package wrapped in purple tissue paper and gold string.  She was confused when he answered the door.  

"Oh, sorry.  I thought this was my cousin's room."  She turned to leave when Q shouted at her.  

"Alice!"  He shouted.  The young woman whirled around.  

"Hey!  I've missed you."  Alice said, kissing him on the cheek when he reached her.  "I wanted to give you this since I didn't finish it in time for your birthday." She handed the package over to him.  

"You shouldn't have.  Thank you."  James watched the two from the door with a smile.  

"You're welcome and of course I had to."  Alice said with a smile.  "Auntie is looking for you.  I told her I didn't know what room you were in and that the front desk person shouldn't tell her.  My husband is waiting for me though.  I'll see you at breakfast."

"It was good to see you.  Yes, I guess we'll see you at breakfast."  Q said.  Alice smiled at James.  

"Maybe you can introduce your hot date then."  She teased her cousin before leaving.  

"No introduction?  I thought you had better manners."  James teased him.  Q rolled his eyes at him.

"My younger cousin, Alice.  I've told you about her.  She's the younger cousin who owns the yarn shop."  Q said and sat down on the bed with the gift.  

“She’s the one that was in the car accident, right?”  James asked watching him open up the late birthday gift. 

"Yes.”  Q said as he unwrapped the gift.  James watched as he pulled out a dark grey, hand knit cardigan and multicolored hand knit socks.  James laughed when the younger mans face lit up.  "Oh, shut up. You don't how wonderful a hand knit jumper is." The look on Q's face made him keep his comments to himself.  

"I'm going to get dinner.  Care to join me?"  James asked, picking up his room key and wallet from the nightstand.  

"Yes, give me a moment."  Q quickly finished what he was doing and put on the new cardigan.  "Don't say anything."  

"I wasn't."  He replied with a smile.  

"Why do you always take the piss about my cardigans?"  He asked as they left the room.  

"I don't."  He replied.  Q scoffed. 

"You most certainly do."  

"I'd never mock someone for their unyielding passion for something they consider sacred."  Q tried not to smile and smacked him in the shoulder.  

"Oh, shut it."

They snuck out of the hotel and found a small restaurant Q recommend.  He told James that it was well reviewed and James trusted Q’s tastes.

"So, did you grow up here?"  James asked after the waitress took their order and brought them their bottle of wine.  

"No, my cousins did though."  He replied.  "We used to come here all the time as children for family holidays.  I grew up near Bristol."  James raised an eyebrow.  He didn't really talk about his childhood.  He barely talked about his family in the three years he'd known him.  He’d only ever talked about his siblings when he complained about them and only mentioned Alice three times. Once to inform him that he was going to spend the holidays with her and her husband the year before last. The second time was when she nearly died in the car crash and he went to visit her while she was recovering. The third time he mentioned her was when they were in a bookshop and said that she had recommended a list of books to him. 

It was strange being thrusted into his family life like this. He had kept his family, private, and work lives neatly separated until recently. The closer the two got the more James learned about him in bits and pieces. Things no one else at work knew about him. His brother and sister were still a mystery. All he knew was that Gavin enjoyed tormenting and teasing his younger brother and Wendy was a bit of a mother hen to the two of them. 

They had a good meal and chatted about inconsequential things before Q paid for the meal, insisting that it was his turn to pay, and they went back to the hotel. Q gave him a run down of the basics of his family on the way back. Who was married to who. What not to say to who. Who belonged to which aunt and uncle. Which kids belonged to which cousin or sibling and their age. Who couldn’t hold their alcohol. That one of his cousin’s spouses was rude and was a bit of homophobe. That the bride could be short tempered even when she wasn’t stressed out with the wedding.

“Q, I’m a double-0, I think I can handle a family wedding.” He said with a laugh. Q gawked at him, like he forgot that James was one of the most experienced agents they had. Q shook his head to clear the cobwebs. 

“Right, yes.” Q said. 

They snuck back into their hotel room without anyone noticing. James went back to his book and Q to his laptop, playing music low to cover the constant sound of typing he knew annoyed James a bit when he was reading. Q got up to go outside to smoke after awhile and James decided to take a quick shower. 

When he’s finished, Q looks up at him from his laptop as he leaves the bathroom in nothing but a pair of sweats. He quickly looked back to the screen. James registers it as odd and doesn’t think about it again until Q is fresh from the shower and they are laying in bed together with a gulf between them.


End file.
